Maybe just one night
by Violet Cheshire
Summary: " O que quatro anos não fazem a uma pessoa!" Amor, ódio, desejo, passado e...um esquadrão especial da ANBU.
1. Acto Iº: Maybe…just one night!

Sinopse:" O que quatro anos não fazem a uma pessoa?" Amor, ódio, desejo, passado e...um esquadrão especial da ANBU.

Nada me pertence, a não ser a História que criei.

One Shot Sasuhina

**Maybe just one night**

**Acto Iº: Maybe…just one night!**

As longas madeixas do se cabelo negro azulado brilhavam ainda mais à luz das velas que estavam no dojo.

Dojo esse que pertencia a ANBU.

Nas suas mãos as katana reluziam, elas eram uma arma fantástica, muito antiga e que pertencia ao seu clã. Eram no total um conjunto de quatro katanas, sendo que estavam unidas duas a duas por uma corrente vermelho sangue que contrastava com o cabo preto das mesmas.

Uma prenda oferecida por Hikari-sensei, como prova de confiança.

A paz e a calma que reinavam naquele pequeno local de treino foram interrompidas por um chakra forte, algo demoníaco e extremamente viril, que vinha das suas costas.

Os lábios da morena curvaram num pequeno sorriso pois ela sabia exactamente de quem se tratava.

-Hyuuga, por acaso esqueceste-te da reunião para que o nosso esquadrão da ANBU, foi convocada? – Perguntou uma voz autoritária, rouca e sexy.

Hinata sentiu um leve arrepio e virou o tronco para encarar o comandante do seu esquadrão, Uchiha Sasuke, com este movimento as katanas reflectiram-se nos olhos lavanda.

Ele já estava completamente equipado.

-Não te preocupes Uchiha, eu não sou o Kakashi! – Respondeu em tom de gozo Hinata e assim a mesma saiu em direcção ao balneário da ANBU.

-Hmpt – foi a única coisa que disse enquanto o seus olhos seguiam a morena pelo corredor e quando a mesma desapareceu e segui o mesmo caminho que ela.

Um grupo de seis pessoas seguia pelos corredores que davam para o escritório da Hokage na ANBU. Mas aquele esquadrão era de certo diferente e o mais especial de todos o outros, o esquadrão 46 era o mais bem sucedido dentro de toda a ANBU, as suas funções enquanto membros da ANBU era de rastreamento, captura, assassínio entre outras.

* * *

-Pelos visto vamos mesmo chegar atrasados... – comento Hinata, lançando um olhar da máscara para o comandante. O uniforme de Hinata era igual ao de tantos outros da ANBU na sua constituição, mas o tanto dela como o dos parceiros era totalmente negro, exceptuando alguns apontamentos vermelhos, como em Hinata era o caso das corrente das katanas e do cinto que as segurava que se encontrava a sua cintura.

As máscaras deste esquadrão eram também diferentes pois não representavam animais.

A da morena era uma cara branca que tinha uma abertura nos olhos, por baixo destes duas manchas vermelho sangue e os lábios da máscara pintados da mesma cor.

Sasuke olho para ela friamente, mas não lhe respondeu, este trazia uma lenço vermelho ao pescoço e as ligaduras que utilizava eram igualmente vermelhas quanto á sua máscara os desenhos que apareciam, eram os de quando o selo amaldiçoado era activado.

-Tsq, com o Kakashi é sempre a mesma coisa, mas que problemático. – Comentou Shikamaru, seguido de um bocejo, este vestia-se de forma parecida com o Sasuke, tirando o lenço e a sua máscara não tinha nada desenhado, porque bem Shikamaru achou que dava muito trabalho.

-Sinceramente, além de me estarem a acusar de todo o atraso nem já me tratam por sensei! – Exclamou Kakashi em tom falsamente desgostoso, a sua máscara tinha desenhado por cima do seu sharingan um risco igual a sua cicatriz.

-É normal nós não te tratarmos mais por sensei, Kakashi. E sabes porquê? Porque hoje nós já não somos mais teus alunos e estamos todos ao mesmo nivel dentro deste esquadrão. – Explicou Shino cuja a máscara também não tinha nada.

-E se acabassem com esta discussão idiota e nos apreçáramos, já que estamos atrasados. – Sentenciou Termari e assim todos de calaram, até chegarem ao bendito escritório onde os restantes ANBUS estavam. A sua frente numa mesa comprida estava Tsunade, do seu lado direito Naruto e Sakura, do esquerdo Shizume.

-Como sempre atrasados. – Comentou Tsunade, fazendo com que toda a gente olha-se os recém-chegados, Temari apontou para o Kakashi e a Hokage acabou por encolher os ombros.

-Bem vamos continuar do ponto onde estávamos...

Hinata não prestou grande atenção ao que Tsunade dizia, aquelas reuniões gerais nunca se resumiam em nada de interessante, na verdade. Os seus olhos focaram-se em Naruto e Sakura, o casal mais querido de toda a Konoha. E involuntariamente o seu estômago deu uma volta, fazia exactamente hoje 4 anos desde que tudo aquilo se tinha passado, e embora a ferida já tivesse sarado ainda era tudo estranho e constrangedor.

Desviou o olhar e acabou por se concentrar em reconhecer quem estava ali conhecido. Acabou por identificar alguns amigos e professores. Hinata fechou os olhos.

"O que quatro anos nãos fazem a uma pessoa?" pensou a morena, recordando como todos estavam diferentes.

E como não haveriam de estar, os acontecimentos que tinham acabado á pouco mais que um ano e meio tínhamos sido devastadores.

Quando Madara Uchiha declarou uma guerra ás cinco nações Ninjas, pode-se dizer que aquilo pouco se assemelhou a "4º Grande Guerra Shinobi", como o mesmo a auto intitulou. Aliás o plano deste foi mesmo um fracasso as tropas que ele reuniu não eram nada em comparação aos ninjas que faziam parte do Exército Oficial, mesmo a união feita entre Madara e Kabuto de nada lhe serviu, pois a Akatsuki foi destruída sem grandes perdas humanas, apesar de ter custado sangue, suor e lágrimas a quem participou.

A poderosa arma que Madara julgava ter em breve se tornou uma mais-valia para os seus inimigos, Sasuke Uchiha, o moreno juntamente com Naruto destruí Madara.

Foi pouco depois disso que Hinata e Naruto começaram a namorar, um namoro que todos sabiam não ter futuro.

Porque a questão era um ciclo vicioso, Hinata amava Naruto, que amava Sakura, que amava Sasuke, que se amava a si próprio.

E quando Sasuke recusava mais uma vez Sakura, ela procurava refugio nos braços de Naruto que mesmo namorando com Hinata cedia aos caprichos da flor de cerejeira.

E com o tempo mais Naruto amava Sakura, mais ele enganava a Hinata e a própria Sakura chegou a um ponto que não sabia quem realmente amava.

Fazia então hoje exactamente quatro anos que Hinata tinha descoberto que Naruto a traía com a companheira de time...

* * *

_O dia estava quente e solarengo, apesar de ser Outubro, muita gente passeava pelas ruas da Vila. Entre essas pessoas estava Hinata, que caminhava alegremente com um embrulho laranja nas mãos. Hoje era o aniversário de Naruto e ela dirigia-se neste momento para casa do namorado, para lhe dar a prenda de anos e comemoram só os dois os seus anos. As bochechas da morena tomaram um tom avermelhado quando algumas possibilidades menos inocentes lhe passaram pela cabeça._

_Apesar da Hyuuga, ao fim de um ano de namoro, se ter tornado menos tímida ainda havia assuntos que a constrangiam._

_Já perto da casa de Naruto, a morena escondeu o seu chakra, e subiu as escadas. Estranhou a porta estar entreaberta, mas mesmo assim entrou, sendo que se arrependeu no mesmo segundo._

_A cena chocou-a profundamente, Sakura e Naruto beijavam-se com avidez, a rapariga já se encontrava sem camisola e Naruto agarrava com força a cintura dela enquanto os braços de Sakura rodeavam o pescoço do loiro._

_Alguns gemidos podiam ser ouvidos._

_Mas o casal foi interrompido pelo som de algo a cair no chão e olharam para a porta._

_Hinata termia, e franja farta não permitia Sakura e Naruto de ver os olhos da morena mas conseguiam distinguir as lágrimas que caiam pela sua face. _

_A moldura, que tinha uma foto dos dois, que Hinata trazia dentro do embrulho estava agora partida no chão._

_Sakura roborizou muito e olhos verdes encheram-se de culpa e pena, enquanto Naruto sentiu como se uma kunai lhe tivesse atravessado o coração, porque a última coisa que ele queria era magoar Hinata._

_A Hyuuga avançou para eles, e Sakura cerrou os olhos esperando a dor vir._

_Ela ouviu o som do estalo, mas a dor não veio, abriu os olhos e viu cinco dedos marcados na cara de Naruto e a morena a sair a correr. _

_Naruto abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se o pior dos homens._

_Hinata saiu a correr disparada escadas a baixo e acabou por esbarrar em alguém, desequilibrou-se, ia caindo não fosse esse alguém assegura-la, ela olhou e viu Sasuke olhar para ela. _

_O ex-vingador sentiu pena, pois ele tinha tido a oportunidade, nesse ano de conhecer o bom coração de Hinata, tinha sido, a seguir a Naruto e Sakura, das primeiras pessoas a aceita-lo de volta na Vila. _

_Hinata desenvencilhou-se dos braços de Sasuke e continuo a correr. Sasuke subiu as escadas e entrou em casa de Naruto, este continuava a olha para o chão enquanto apertava os punhos, Sakura ao ver Sasuke sentou-se no chão a chorar, este último por sua vez encostou-se á porta e olhando para a rua sentiu o vento de mudança revoltar-lhe os cabelos._

_Ninguém soube o que se passou nessa tarde, mas toda a gente soube que Naruto e Hinata tinham acabado. Ninguém perguntou porque, porque no fundo todos sabiam razão._

_Hinata não foi a festa que se realizou essa noite para comemorar os anos do Naruto, mas também não foi lá grande festa... _

_Ninguém a viu no dia a seguir, nem na semana que se lhe seguiu..._

_Todos estavam preocupados e foi-lhes então comunicado que Hyuuga Hinata tinha saído da Vila para treinar, com uma velha que já fora uma das maiores kunoishis da História do Clã Hyuuga... _

* * *

Hinata foi tirada, felizmente, dos seus pensamentos pelo fim da reunião. O dia 10 de Outubro era sempre um mau dia, onde ela se sentia sempre deprimida, melancólica e nostálgica.

Para superar tudo isto mais a falta de sono e o mau humor de ser convidada para uma festa que ela desejava muito não existir, mas que era uma alternativa melhor a ficar em casa a massacrar-se, a única solução que ela encontrava era...beber até cair para o lado.

Ainda por cima não era ela que ia pagar a conta, ia-se vingar daqueles dois levando-os a falência à pala da sua bebedeira!

Hinata suspirou, tantos anos de convívio com Hikari-sensei tinham-na deixado louca como ela.

Velha maluca!

A Hyuuga não sentia nem ódio, rancor ou mágoa a Sakura e Naruto, mas ela apesar de tudo não tinha seguido em frente com outra pessoa, não tinha ultrapassado aquilo tudo totalmente a situação era, em si, extremamente desconfortável para ambas as partes.

E embora Hinata aprecia-se o esforço deles para tudo voltar ao normal, no meio desta situação toda, ela era a que tinha saído a mais magoada desta história toda, e muitas vezes eles pareciam esquecer-se disso.

A morena olhou para os companheiros, Temari acabara de abanar Shikamaru porque este tinha-se deixado dormir, em pé, durante a reunião, Kakashi lia sorrateiramente o seu Icha Icha, Hinata desconfiava que o antigo sensei, já sabia a porra do livro de cor, o Shino...estava Shino e Sasuke olhava atentamente para a Hokage, como se o que ela tivesse a dizer interessa-se a alguém.

-Bem estão dispensados... – ou talvez até diga alguma coisa que lhes interesse.

O esquadrão então dirigiu-se para a saída, Shikamaru espreguiçou-se e tirou a máscara já a saída do edifício, todos fizeram o mesmo, excepto de Shino.

-Finalmente, aquela velha chata e problemática nunca mais se calava – Comentou Shikamaru coçando a cabeça.

-Mas que a ti não te fez muita diferença, tendo em conta que passas-te o tempo todo a dormir. – disse Kakashi desviando por alguns momentos os olhos do seu livro.

-Tu também não tens muita moral para falar – disse Sasuke que olhou para a Hinata e comentou – e tu também estavas a leste, Hyuuga. – E lançou-lhe um sorrisinho malicioso que insinuava que ela a pensar em coisas menos próprias durante a reunião.

Era assim a relação entre eles, o cão e o gato. Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor acompanhado de um sorriso de gozo.

-E tu estavas tão concentrado a olhar para os peitos da Hokage, que aposto aqui em como também não sabias do que se tratava a reunião! – Disse Hinata, o que fez o Uchiha soltar um grunhido e virar-lhe a cara.

Tanto Temari e Kakashi riram, Shikamaru soltou um "problemático" e Shino em nada se manifestou.

Já fora do edificiou Temari agarrou o braço de Shikamaru e dois seguiam para o Clã Nara, no entanto Temari virou-se para trás e perguntou a Hinata:

-Hoje há noite vais? – Soltou num quase grito.

Hinata assentiu fracamente e assistiu os amigos desaparecerem na rua, tanto um como o outro se tinham tornado grandes e preciosas amizades para Hinata.

Sasuke deu um tchau e foi embora para o Clã dele, deixando assim Shino e Hinata parados em frente a sede da ANBU.

-Tu sabes que não és obrigada a ir, toda a gente compreendia se não fosses – disse-lhe o amigo. Hinata sorriu-lhe e olhou o céu.

-Não faz mal Shino-kun, eu tenho mesmo que ultrapassar isto, não posso esconder-me deles os dois e da sua felicidade a vida inteira. – Comentou a morena.

Shino virou-lhe costas e começou a andar não sei antes parar e acrescentar:

- Afinal o que é que aconteceu aquela menina tímida e inocente que partiu a 4 anos e nunca mais voltou? – Perguntou Shino que continuo a andar na direcção da sua casa, mas ainda pode ouvir Hinata responder:

-Ela voltou Shino-kun – disse Hinata olhando o céu – só que veio mais madura e forte! – E também ela partiu para a sua casa.

* * *

Hinata encontrava-se agora no seu pequeno apartamento. Ela não vivia mais no Clã Hyuuga.

O apartamento era pequeno, tinha um quarto, uma casa de banho e uma cozinha que fazia ligação com a sala, tudo estava posto de maneira muito confortável e pessoal.

A morena levantou os olhos do pergaminho que lia, para ver as horas, eram 22h, estava na hora de ir para a festa. Hinata encostou-se para trás no sofá que ela tinha encostado há janela, e olhou para as agora calmas ruas da sua Vila, ainda ponderou em não ir mas como tinha dito a Shino ela tinha que lidar com a situação. Assim levantou-se, calçou as sandálias ninjas e saiu para a rua.

Caminhou lentamente até ao bar onde se ia realizar, apreciando a noite amena. Hinata vestia umas longas calças ninjas agarradas, e o um casaco lilás apertado e de alças que ficava folgado das ancas até metade da coxa, umas luvas que deixavam os dedos de fora e já referidas sandálias.

Ao chegar ao bar, os olhos de Hinata rapidamente se dirigiram ao grupo de amigos, estavam lá Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Naruto e Sakura.

Hinata deu um leve aceno de cabeça para os colegas e dirigiu-se para a mesa onde o aniversariante estava. Desejou os parabéns a Naruto e pediu desculpa por não lhe levar nenhuma prenda, dizendo que não tinha tido tempo para a comprar, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Sentou-se na mesa onde estavam Temari, Shino e Shikamaru. Observou a mesa de Naruto e Sakura e pode ver um membro do Clã Hyuga entregar um embrulho a Naruto, era um kimono caríssimo em tons de preto e laranja.

Hinata sorriu levemente, com certeza Tenten obrigou Neji a mandar um presente ao Naruto. O membro do clã Hyuga passou por ela fez-lhe uma reverência e saiu. Hinata arque-o uma sobrancelha ao ver o Rock Lee fazer um discurso sobre o fogo da juventude e teve vontade de rir da cara quase horrorizada que Sasuke fez por ter de o ouvir.

Hinata concentrou-se na conversa que se passava na sua própria mesa acerca da última missão que eles tinham tido. A verdade é que Hinata bebeu mais do que falou, e foi poucas vezes interrompida da sua difícil missão, de se embebedar.

Kakashi acabou por chegar como sempre atrasado, mas a tempo de segurar Rock Lee que tinha também bebido mais do que a conta e a meio do seu show de canto se desequilibrou e caiu de cima da mesa onde estava a actuar. Fazendo Hinata, que já estava bastante "alegre" rir-se bastante.

Shino acabou por se oferecer por levar o Rock a casa e Sasuke foi ter com os companheiros, sendo que Temari e Shikamaru namoravam e Hinata se ria como se não houvesse amanhã.

-Loucos! - Disse Sasuke enquanto se sentava no lugar de Shino. Este arque-o uma sobrancelha ao ver Hinata com as bochechas rosadas e a beber sake, calculando que a mesma mais daqui a pouco fica pior que Lee.

-Olha o nosso _capitãozinho_! – Comentou dando um sorriso cínico a Sasuke.

-Ainda bem que chegas-te Sasuke – disse Temari levantando-se trazendo consigo Shikamaru – eu e o Shika temos que ir para casa traçar de assuntos mais interessantes.

Hinata soltou um "Uhhhhh!" malicioso.

Sasuke esbugalhou levemente os olhos e perguntou apontando para Hinata:

-Vão-me deixar aqui sozinho com ela? – E olhou em volta à procura de Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi, mas eles também tinham desaparecido de vista.

-O que foi Uchihazinho? Eu não mordo…pouco! – Disse Hinata inclinando-se para perto de Sasuke com a maior cara de safada que Sasuke alguma vez lhe tinha visto. Ele engoliu em seco, não sabia se gostava ou não dos olhares nada inocentes que ela lhe dava.

-Não! Claro que não! – Disse Temari e Sasuke suspirou – precisamos que a leves para casa. – e com isto pisgou-se mais depressa do que Sasuke pudesse dizer:"Não!" .

Ele olhou para Hinata que sorria para um tipo qualquer no bar. Ele achou melhor leva-la imediatamente antes que alguma coisa corresse mal.

Em outros tempos Sasuke teria deixado Hinata por ali, a mercê da sua própria sorte. Mas depois de tudo o que se passou desde que deixou a Akatsuki, da Guerra, e de tudo o resto, ele encontrou paz, e isso trouxe-lhe dias mais felizes e mais paciência. Apesar de ele ainda se sentir só, ainda faltava algo na sua vida e ele não sabia definir bem o quê.

Com um grunhido ele se levantou e agarrou um braço de Hinata.

-O que é que estás a fazer Uchiha? – Perguntou Hinata com desgosto.

Sasuke nada lhe respondeu, apenas a arrastou pelo bar fora, com algum custo. Kami-sama aquela mulher tinha força, sob uma chuva de protestos da própria morena.

-Agora que a coisa estava a ficar boa! – Falou Hinata com malícia na voz, enquanto seguia o Uchiha que a levava pela mão.

-Hmpt. – Limitou-se Sasuke a dizer.

-Sempre tão falador Sasuke! – Exclamou com ironia – Óh já sei porque estás tão chateado! Ahhh muito tempo que a tua "enguia" não vai à "gruta"...

Sasuke já estava farto de toda a conversa dela sobre sexo. E desde quando é que Hinata era tão pervertida? Mas o pior é que ele não sabia se gostava disso ou não.

A relação deles envolvia muito destas provocações que, envolviam sexo. Não basta a sensualidade natural de Hinata, que em vários momentos o distraíam e ela ainda insistia em _provoca-lo mais. _

Certa vez Shikamaru comentou que aquilo "tensão sexual" entre os dois. Mas Sasuke nunca tinha avançado mais além das provocações porque apesar de tudo ela era Hinata, e ele gostava, de certa forma dela, porque ele ainda via nela, algumas vezes a rapariguinha desolada que esbarrou com ele naquela tarde de Outubro. E essa fragilidade estava presente hoje, escondida por todo aquele estado de bebedeira.

Sasuke sentiu os braços de Hinata subirem pelas suas costas numa carícia sensual. Ele paralisou ao ouvi-la dizer:

-Vais-me levar para a tua casa, para a tua _cama_...Sasuke-_kun_ – sussurrou ao ouvido dele, numa voz rouca, e o hálito quente fez com que um arrepio gostoso passa-se pelo corpo de Sasuke.

Os pensamentos de Hinata, ainda que entorpecidos pelo álcool, eram mais claros que os do Uchiha, ela simplesmente queria Sasuke naquela noite. Queria acabar com todas a sensações que ele provocava nela. Ela podia dizer tudo sobre Sasuke menos que ele era feio. Sasuke sem dúvida era um dos homens mais desejáveis do Mundo Shinobi.

Sasuke reagiu a sua paralise de meros segundos e tirou as mãos de Hinata das suas costas. Agarrou-lhe os pulsos e virou-se para ela, encarando os grandes olhos lavanda Hinata e os seus olhos desceram pelo nariz perfeito até se focarem na boca entreaberta e carnuda da morena.

_Tentador_

-Não vou levar-te para tua casa – mas ele resistiu – tu não estás em condições de saber sequer o que dizes. – disse ele.

Mas para infelicidade ou felicidade de Sasuke, Hinata tinha-se tornado numa mulher não desistia com facilidade.

Colou o seu corpo ao de Sasuke.

-Eu posso estar bêbada – ela desfez do aperto nos seus pulsos e voltou a rodear o seu pescoço com os braços – mas eu ainda sei muito bem o que quero...

-Para Hinata! – Disse Sasuke quando ela se meteu em bicos de pés e o olhou intensamente.

_Muito Tentador_

-Eu sei que tu queres tanto como eu! – Disse Hinata chegando os seus lábios a milímetros dos de Sasuke, e ele sentiu o aroma doce da sua pele e hálito quente que ainda cheirava levemente a sake – Dá-me aquilo que eu quero...

-E o que é que tu queres afinal? – Perguntou Sasuke a voz já rouca e sensual, e por mais que ele quisesse resistir era-lhe impossível, sentido o corpo dela colado ao dele, sentir cada curva, ver aqueles olhos claros cheios de desejo por ele e lábios convidativos, Hinata era _irresistível_.

-A ti! – Respondeu-lhe de forma baixa e manhosa.

_Demasiado Tentador_

Sasuke agarrou a cintura de Hinata puxando-a mais para si quase fundido os seus corpos. Ela arfou de prazer e fechou os olhos ao sentir Sasuke pressionar vorazmente os seus lábios aos dela. A língua aveludada dele passou por entre a fenda dos seus lábios pedindo passagem que foi concedida.

Exploraram devagar a boca um do outro, de forma lenta e sensual, provocando-se, conhecendo-se. Queria provar o sabor um do outro, apreciar aquele prazer, que era beijarem-se.

As mãos de Hinata fora para os cabelos de Sasuke puxando-o, um dos braços de Sasuke rodeou mais a cintura de Hinata, enquanto uma das mãos desceu até ao traseiro de Hinata apertando-o, fazendo a mesma gemer.

O beijo antes calmo, tornou-se selvagem e desesperado, reflexo de uma necessidade maior. Hinata já se sentia a sua intimidade húmida e podia sentir também o volume de Sasuke no meio das suas pernas.

Sasuke pegou em Hinata ao colo fazendo a morena rodear a sua cintura com as pernas e sentir-se pressionada sobre a erecção de Sasuke, fazendo-os gemer.

Nem um nem o outro souberam como chegaram a casa de Sasuke mas também não interessava.

Após atrapalhação que foi para abrir a porta, Sasuke encostou Hinata contra a parede da sala. Beijo-a ferozmente e as suas mãos procuraram o fecho do casaco de Hinata.

Abriu lentamente o casaco enquanto beijava a pele macia e branca de Hinata, uma tortura cheia de prazer. Beijou-lhe o pescoço deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas no local, e fazendo um rasto de beijos e saliva, porque Sasuke onde beijava fazia questão de lamber e morder algumas vezes.

Abriu-lhe o casaco totalmente e voltou beijar e boca quente de Hinata, enquanto a mesma o atirou para longe, o Uchiha puxou Hinata para o seu quarto, deitando-a em cama, pondo-se de joelhos em cima da cama, parou dois minutos para observar o corpo de Hinata, a pele clara que parecia brilhar mais á luz da lua, os seios volumosos e perfeitos, a barriga lisa e sensual, as coxas grossas e as pernas torneadas.

Hinata puxou Sasuke para cima de si e inverteu as posições, ficando ela sentada em cima dele, beijo-lhe os lábios, descendo até ao queixo, mordeu-lhe os ombros, e foi tirando-lhe a camisa enquanto mordia o peito musculado do Uchiha, chegando perto do cós da calça, num movimento rápido e ágil puxou-lhas para baixo.

Sasuke levantou-se e agarrando-a pelos cabelos puxando-a para si, beijando-a com desejo. O calor no quarto estava a subir cada vez mais e Hinata sentia como se levasse uma descarga eléctrica cada vez que ela e Sasuke se tocavam.

Num movimento Sasuke tirou o sutiã a Hinata, acariciando-lhe o seio direito, enquanto a boca de Sasuke lambeu e chupou o mamilo do peito esquerdo de Hinata que soltou um gemido alto arqueando as costas para trás.

Sasuke deu o mesmo tratamento ao outro seio da Hyuuga, enquanto a mesma se deliciava, a boca de Sasuke era _maravilhosa_.

As mãos de Sasuke desceram pela cintura da Hinata, até chegarem ás calças dela, tirou-lhas para voltar a deitar Hinata na cama, acariciou-lhe as coxas, beijo-lhe também essa zona até chegar as cuecas de Hinata, retirando as mesma com o dentes para depois lhe beijar a intimidada há muito húmida.

Hinata gemeu e puxou Sasuke para lhe beijar os lábios mordendo-os levemente e levando as mãos ao boxers pretos do Uchiha, numa tentativa de lhos tirar, ela necessitava senti-lo, senti-lo dentro dela.

Sasuke ajudou Hinata a tirar os seus boxers e o que restava da calça atirando a roupa para um canto. Hinata abriu as pernas e Sasuke acomodou-se entre elas. Gemeram ao sentirem as suas intimidades roçarem-se.

Era incrível como eles pareciam encaixara-se perfeitamente um no outro, não eram preciso palavras, sabiam por instinto aquilo que cada um queria e precisava, era com se os seus corpos fossem moldados um para o outro.

Sasuke investiu e entrou de uma só vez dentro da feminilidade de Hinata, fazendo os dois gemer de tanto prazer, mais uma vez os seus corpos moldaram-se em perfeita comunhão. Hinata garrou com uma mão aos cabelos do Uchiha e com a outra aos ombros.

Sasuke começou de forma lenta, e os dois depressa sincronizaram os movimentos numa dança sensual de prazer, foram aumentando a velocidade, até que as penetrações eram fortes, viris e rápidas. Hinata chegou ao orgasmo da noite.

-Sasuke! Ahhh... – gemeu quando se sentiu chegar ao clímax, e acabou por morder o ombro a Sasuke para evitar o grito de sair da sua boca.

Com o orgasmo de Hinata a mesma contraiu os músculos fazendo o membro de Sasuke ser acariciado, e o moreno chegou ao orgasmo agarrando Hinata pela cintura e enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Hinata abafando o gemido alto de prazer e o número de vezes que ele murmurou o nome da Hyuuga.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, o corpo de Sasuke em cima do da Hinata, até que o sono começou a chegar, E o moreno rolou para o lado levando uma quase adormecida Hinata com ele.

Talvez só uma noite...não fizesse diferença.

* * *

Hello...repostei pois estou a pensar em continuar esta fic não sei como vai evoluir a história mas mais um capitulo já o estou a escrever, e pelos reviews que tenho recebido talvez não esteja assim tão merdoso 8D

Passo a publicidade a minha fanfic original feita em parceria com EdLovesWriting, Whatever vão ao perfil da Ed, ou ao meu e seguiam a nossa História, que é, modéstia á parte, de partir o coco a rir!

Se gostaram da trama da História digam e talvez eu continue.

Para quem está com preguiça de ir ao perfis aqui está o link:

./historia/80715/Whatever

See ya, Bxii *

P.S.: Fiz uma capa para isto, Perfil! xD|Photoshop Lover


	2. Acto IIº: Wasn't supposed!

Nada me pertence, a não ser a História que criei.

**Maybe just one night**

**Acto IIº:** **Wasn't supposed!**

"NÃO!" o grito mental foi de tal maneira alto que além de ter agravado mais a sua dor de cabeça, Hinata não se admirava de que quando saísse dali, a cara da Tsunade no Monte Hokage tivesse uma fissura igualzinha ou maior que a do Quarto.

Na verdade foi com algum horror, que quando a morena acordou e reparou estava na cama do seu adorado capitão, ainda por cima completamente nua, que tomou total consciência daquilo que tinha feito.

Recordando-se da noite ela não podia dizer que estava arrependida do que fez, porque quando pensou nas mãos do Uchiha a percorrem a sua pele como na noite passada um arrepio involuntário percorreu todo o seu corpo, o sentimento era algo mais como: "OMFK*! Wasnt supposed!"

Hinata acabou por rolar nos lençóis rubros, fazendo com que o seu corpo se enrolasse a eles escondendo a sua nudez, certificando-se que Sasuke continuava a dormir, pé ante pé Hinata caçou as suas roupas pelo quarto e foi-se vestindo, acabando por chegar a conclusão que o seu casaco estava na sala.

A morena Hyuuga abriu a porta com todo o cuidado e sem fazer barulho pegou o casaco e começou a colocá-lo.

Mas é neste exacto momento que a porta da casa de Sasuke é aberta com um estrondo e entra uma coisa loira e escandalosa por ela a dentro.

-TEME! Levanta esse teu rabo bastardo da cama que temos qu… - Naruto encarou Hinata, algo perplexo até que a realização chegou e o Uzumaki corou.

Hinata com toda a sua elegância e altivez apenas acabou de apertar o casaco até cima e caminhou em direcção à porta qual princesa caminha para o trono.

-Bom dia Naruto, diz ao Sasuke obrigado e que eu depois lhe entrego o lençol lavado! – E saiu na sua inteira calma e postura.

A verdade é que isto era apenas fachada, como se não fosse mau e cobarde o suficiente fugir à socapa depois de uma noite de aquelas a coisa piorava quando se era apanhada em flagrante pelo melhor-amigo-ex-namorado.

Além disso o que tinha sido aquilo de:"… diz ao Sasuke obrigado e que eu depois lhe entrego o lençol lavado!", o melhor que ela tinha a fazer com aquele lençol era enfocar-se com ele depois desta cena completamente surreal.

Olhando o sol* Hinata reparou que estava na hora de ir ter com Hikari-sensei, provavelmente a velha louca já estava à espera dela, assim o mais rápido que conseguiu começou a correr de telhado em telhado até aos campos de treinamento perto do rio, tanto porque estava atrasada como porque tinha medo que viesse o lerdo do Naruto a pedir-lhe justificação sobre o porquê de ela andar a roubar os lençóis ao Uchiha.

Chegando perto de onde a Sensei estava Hinata atirou o lençol para um canto qualquer, provavelmente agora teria mesmo que o lavar, ajeitou o cabelo que continuava estranhamente alinhado e liso e caminhou com calma e poker face para junto da velha senhora.

-Vens com cara de que teve sexo, finalmente pescas-te o jeitoso do teu capitão! – Cumprimentou à velha.

A sobrancelha de Hinata estremeceu denunciando-a, aquele seria sem dúvida um longo mas muito longo treino.

* * *

Ao ouvir a voz escandalosa de Uzumaki Naruto logo de manhã a invadir o seu apartamento, Sasuke despertou, sentindo-se a brisa passar por locais que não deviam estar descobertos.

Após o Uchiha chegar a esta brilhante conclusão, sentou-se de repente na cama com os olhos muito arregalados e aproveitou para olhar para o lado encontrando o lugar vazio.

Aliás pareceu-lhe ouvir a voz melodiosa de Hinata falar com o Naruto, levantou-se às pressas, vestiu as calças no exacto momento em ouviu a porta ser fechada.

O moreno precipitou-se para fora do quarto, ele precisava falar com a ANBU, mas na vez de encontrar Hinata sozinha na sala como esperava apenas viu o Naruto com a boca aberta e cara de idiota.

-Dobe fecha a boca que ainda entra a mosca – disse Sasuke voltando à sua postura fria e lançando um sorriso de escárnio ao loiro.

Os olhos azuis focaram-se nos ónix, e a antes expressão de espanto foi substituída por uma de raposa matreira.

-Tu dormiste com a Hinata-chan? – Perguntou num tom autenticamente curioso.

-Não Naruto, tivemos a noite toda a jogar às cartas. – Respondeu ironicamente o Uchiha enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

-DOBE! – Rebateu o loiro irritado, seguindo o amigo.

-Hmpt, a perguntas idiotas repostas idiotas…- Concluí o Uchiha olhando sobre o ombro para o melhor amigo, que tinha os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

Sasuke perdeu-se em pensamentos enquanto arranjava qualquer coisa para comer, como é que a relação entre ele e a Hyuuga ia ficar depois disto, quer dizer o Uchiha não ia propriamente pedi-la em casamento mas eles trabalhavam juntos e Sasuke podia apostar que o clima ia ficar tenso.

Não havia arrependimento da parte do moreno, a noite tinha sido extraordinária, aliás todo o seu corpo reagiu com este simples pensamento.

Agora a questão punha-se: Hinata não se tivesse arrependido poderiam eles repetir?

Sasuke abanou a cabeça negativamente para afastar este pensamento, isto não podia voltar a acontecer, pelo amor de Kami, eles eram capitão e subordinada não podiam andar por aí a deitarem-se juntos a cada oportunidade.

Além de que isso iria prejudicar bastante as missões.

-O que é que vais fazer Sasuke? Vocês trabalham juntos ela pareceu querer evitar-te . – Comentou Naruto mais sério que o costume.

Às vezes o loiro parecia prever aquilo que o Uchiha estava a pensar, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o final da frase.

-Como assim a evitar-me? – Perguntou ao melhor amigo virando-se com o olhar típico.

-Bem quando entrei ela estava a escapulir-se e disse-me para te agradecer e que ela te devolvia o lençol lavado… - por cinco segundos a expressão do Uchiha foi de completa incredulidade, mas assim que ele voltou ao normal, Naruto começou a gargalhar deixando Sasuke ainda mais irritado.

Afinal o que é que se passava na cabeça daquela Hyuuga.

* * *

_Corria, corria, corria tanto e tão rapidamente que as suas pernas já doíam, não corria tão rápido como Lee, impossível, mas ainda assim e sem utilizar chackra Hyuuga Hinata corria velozmente sem rumo certo por Konoha. _

_O Byukugan activo sem que ela se lembrasse e desviando-se das pessoas que passavam na rua._

_Os pulmões ardiam como se ela tivesse acabado de se afogar, os olhos picavam e o rosto bonito estava lavado em lágrimas._

_Continuo sem rumo certo até que parou de súbito ao reconhecer o local onde se encontrava._

_Ela costumava treinar ali, o local era perto e ao mesmo tempo longe da vila, e ficava depois das imediações destinadas aos campos de treino._

_Era uma cascata envolta por um bosque frondoso pintado em tons de vermelho, castanho e ainda alguns verdes. _

_A brisa levantou algumas folhas no ar que redopiaram, acariciado o rosta da morena para depois passarem mesmo em frente a si e seguirem o seu caminho para longe._

_Hinata arregalou os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a sua mente pedia, o seu corpo pedia e o seu coração despedaçado pedia, óh Kami, ela exigia descarregar aquela raiva avassaladora dentro dela. _

_-Juhho Shoshiken!* - a movimentação de chackra fez o cabelo de Hinata chicotear o seu rosto e as costas, duas esferas de chackra azul brilharam nas mão da Hyuuga, para se transformarem rapidamente em dois leões. _

_Hinata começou então a atacar o que a rodeava, deitou boa parte do bosque abaixo em poucos golpes, fez a água molhar tudo e desvio a cascata em várias direcções, abriu crateras no chão._

_Destruição massiva dela própria e da Natureza. Aniquilou tudo quando podia a pó inclusive a ela mesma, gatou todo o chackra que tinha. Os leões desapareceram das suas mãos e ele caiu de joelhos exausta, suja, molhada, suada e quebrada. _

_Suspirou profundamente e voltou a levantar-se embora as suas pernas tremessem e doessem, mas ela ignorou pois sentiu que o podia fazer. Concentrou-se. Os leões reapareceram de novo nas mãos de Hinata e ela começou a golpear o ar, saltando acrobaticamente e movimentando-se como se realmente tivesse a lutar com alguém._

_A visão ficou embaçada, a sua volta tudo girou e a força falhou-lhe por completo._

_A Hyuuga caiu no chão exausta, sem chackra enquanto observava um vulto aproximar-se, ela sabia que ali podia ser amigo ou inimigo mas o cansaço era tanto que Hinata apenas fechou os olhos. _

* * *

Hinata espreguiçou-se, o treino tinha acabado, e apesar das bocas idiotas de Hikari-sensei ele também tinha sido bastante produtivo.

-Vais à ANBU à tarde? – Perguntou a velha .

-Sabes perfeitamente que não. – Respondeu Hinata sorrindo de lado, Hikari podia lê-la como um livro aberto, mas a Hyuuga também a conhecia – se não, não me perguntavas isso.

Normalmente treinava de manhã com a Sensei e à tarde ia para a ANBU mas hoje a sua rotina ia sofrer alterações.

A velha sorriu-lhe sabiamente e assentido desapareceu deixando no lugar onde ela estava antes o fumo branco característico.

Hinata caminhou para fora do campo onde estava, onde fazia cinco anos tinha encontrado o seu refúgio, pegou o lençol e dobrou o melhor que conseguiu e então começou a saltar de árvore em árvore até chegar ao portões da Vila.

Daí até casa foi a caminhar calmamente, ela tinha que pensar, no que fazer em relação a Sasuke, fora uma cobardia fugir nessa manhã, ela não o poderia evitar para sempre e mesmo que quisesse-se não o conseguiria.

Mordendo o lábio inferior Hinata chegou à conclusão que o melhor a fazer era falar com ele depois, devolver-lhe o lençol e assegurar-se que nada disto voltava a acontecer! Não que Hinata não gostasse de repetir, porque ela adoraria, ela podia confirmar, o que quase toda a população feminina de Konoha queria saber, Uchiha Sasuke era fogoso na cama…mas quer dizer eles trabalhavam juntos, ele era o seu capitão!

Hinata entrou em casa e automaticamente começou a preparar algo para comer, enquanto continuava com a sua batalha interna, e assim passou a hora de almoço toda.

Ainda a pensar nisto equipou-se com o seu uniforme ANBU para qualquer eventualidade.

Tanto que quanto olhou para o relógio já passava das três da tarde, despertando do seu trance Hinata calçou as sapatilhas ninja e saiu de casa indo até à loja do Yamanaka.

-Konichiwa, Inoichi-san! – Saudou Hinata, ao ver atrás do balcão um homem tão parecido com a sua melhor amiga.

-Óh Hinata, está tudo bem? – Cumprimentou cordialmente o homem com um sorriso compassível.

-Sim, queria um amor-perfeito branco, se faz favor. – Viu Inoichi sorrir-lhe e ir para trás da arrecadação para voltar com um único amor-perfeito nas mãos envolto num papel em tons de castanho, Hinata retirou o dinheiro certo, pagou, despediu-se e saiu para fora.

Hinata retirou o embrulho da flor e olho-a, as suas quatros pétalas brancas, tingidas com roxo muito escuro, como se alguém tivesse deixado cair tinta sobre a flor e manchado a sua pureza pálida e no centro um botão muito amarelo.

Meditação, recordações, reflexão é isto que o amor-perfeito representava e era isto que a morena fazia cada vez que ia aquele local.

Entrou no cemitério, caminhou até ao local onde estavam o heróis de guerra, ajoelhou-se em frente à campa, depositou a flor na mesmo e olhou para a inscrição:

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_1989-2010_

_Filho, irmão e companheiro amado._

_Valoroso Shinobi que deu a vida pela paz e gerações vindouras. _

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Hinata e aterrou em cima do amor-perfeito.

-Desculpa ter-te deixado sozinho nestes últimos tempos, amigo – disse Hinata num sussurro tocando a lápide de mármore branco – mas as missões tem sido bastante, não sei porquê mas a criminalidade anda a aumentar – Hinata suspirou – novidades, bem dormi com o Uchiha – Hinata sorriu tristemente – sim eu sei o que estás a pensar, também acho isso – óh Kiba tenho tantas saudades tuas ! – A Hyuuga mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrem-lhe pela face.

As recordações assolaram a sua mente.

Quando ela partiu com Hikari, uma semana depois de a ter encontrado, para treinar, todos acreditavam que Madara e a Guerra tinha acabado, mas o destino é incerto e ele resolveu escrever a história de maneira diferente.

Durante os três anos que Hinata passou fora a treinar, também Madara se fortalecera, isto porque absorveu o que restava do corpo do Orochimaru que residia em Kabuto, apesar de ter perdido a habilidade de controlar o Rinnegan ter sido perdida e controlar parcamente o Sharingan ele continuava forte e então começou a criar um exército de aberrações, mas desta vez o plano dele era apenas dizimar Konoha, ele sabia que não podia controlar nem bijus nem Mundo Shinobi, mas ele não ia morrer sem ter a sua vingança.

Então quando Hinata completou, estava ela na Vila Oculta da Pedra, quando recebeu a notícia de que Konoha estava a ser atacada de surpresa.

Hinata imediatamente partiu para a Vila, mas demorou três dias a chegar, e o cenário que veio encontrar era assustador após três dias de luta incessante havia muitos feridos e mortos dentro da Vila, Hinata dirigiu-se para o Vale do Fim, afinal todos os seu companheiros estavam no campo de batalha e tinham conseguido desviado o combate para fora da Vila.

Mas uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Hinata e ela sentiu uma mão no seu ombro tal e qual como naquele dia.

* * *

_O som do metal a chocar, gritos de dor, de vitória, o som dos trovões dos utilizadores de raiton, o som da água a chocar com os corpos, o som de pedra a partir e o rajadas de vento a cortar o próprio ar. Tudo isto se ouvia quando Hinata chegou ao Vale do Fim._

_Fazia sol mas era um dia triste para Konoha, o local estava irreconhecível as estátuas do próprio Madara e do Primeiro Hokage estavam totalmente destruídas, a cascata não existia mais pois o chão era agora todo crateras. _

_-EU JÁ TE MATEI UAM VEZ E POSSO VOLTAR A FAZÊ-LO! – a voz de Naruto ecoou por todo o Vale chamando a atenção de Hinata, todos os seus companheiros lutavam ao lado de Uzumaki, lutando com aqueles que se metiam no caminho do Uzumaki e Uchiha e os impediam de chegar ao Madara – VAMOS SASUKE, MALTA!_

_Independentemente do que tivesse acontecido entre Hinata e Naruto, ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvi-lo incentivar os companheiros._

_Sentiu-se também ela motivada, afinal todos estavam ali, o seu pai estava, a sua irmão estava até a Godiame estava lá. Assim Hinata correu para junto dos companheiros, vendo que Naruto se tentava livrar de mais um subordinado de Madara Hinata saltou acrobaticamente no ar para cair em cima do adversário do Uzumaki._

_- Hakke Hasangeki – Hinata impulsionou o inimigo para a frente aterrando de joelhos, concentrou-se e nas mãos começaram a brilhar em azul enquanto ela retirava o chackra do inimigo para em seguida lançar-lho em forma de rajado. O corpo voo para longe e caiu estatelado no chão – depois deste jutsu já nunca mais se levanta – e com isto olhou para o semblante sério do Uzumaki que lhe assentiu e começou a correr alcançando o Uchiha._

_Todos por alguns momentos pararam para olha para ela e sorriram-lhe, Hinata correspondeu a todos._

_-Hinata-chan é bom ter-te de volta! – gritou-lhe Kiba abrindo um sorriso enorme._

_-É bom estar de volta! – Disse para si própria enquanto tirava as katanas e começava a lutar de novo._

_Aproximava-se o entardecer e Naruto e Sasuke já lutavam com Madara e coisa estava feia. _

_Com os restantes o cenário não era o melhor, todos estavam cansados e a ficar com pouco chackra e aqueles tipos do Madara não pareciam acabar nunca mais, mas foi então que o cenário mudou de figura._

_Parecia que não era só eles que estavam a sentir o peso da batalha, porque Madara abrira uma fresta que fez com Uzumaki e Uchiha o derrotassem. _

_Rasengan e Chidori ambos atravessaram o coração do velho Uchiha arrancando-o das suas entranhas. _

_Hinata sentiu a alegria dominar o seu ser e virou para Kiba para celebra, mas depressa arregalou os olhos ao ver um inimigo espetar uma katana no coração do Inuzuka._

_-KIBAAAAAAAAAA! – o grito foi tão grande que abafou as comemoração de Naruto e todos olharam na direcção de Hinata, esta correu a toda a velocidade para junto do amigo, mas era tarde demais a lâmina já tinha atravessado todo o corpo do Inuzuka._

_Hinata empurrou o inimigo._

_- Zesshou - Hachimon Hougeki! – Neji arregalou os olhos aquilo era um Kinjutsu do clã Hyuuga, além de consumir enormes quantidades de chackra a quem o aplicava, quem recebia o ataque morria em enorme agonia e sofrimento. _

_Hinata cambaleou para trás, aquilo era mesmo poderoso, ela voltou para junto de Kiba encontrando Sakura a cuidar do rapaz._

_-É mesmo bom ter-te de volta amiga… - a mão de Kiba que passava debilmente pela cara de Hinata caiu no chão, os olhos dele ficaram mortiços e o sorriso desvanecer. Sakura fechou os olhos com força enquanto o chackra verde parava de brilhar, infelizmente não havia nada a fazer._

_-Hinata eu lamento mui…- não pode continuar a frase pois sentiu-se empurrada, não com força suficiente para a derrubar no chão sequer, apenas o longe o suficiente para que as suas mãos se afastassem de Kiba._

_A rosada percebeu que não era nada pessoal, apenas que Hinata tinha que tentar com as próprias mãos, com a sua própria força, porque Sakura sabia que se isto acontecesse com o Naruto ou o Sasuke ela também ficaria a tentar cura-los mesmo que já não houvesse cura._

_Hinata colocou as mãos em cima do peito de Kiba e cerrou o maxilar, a muito custo o chackra verde começou a brilhar._

_-Vá lá Kiba não me deixes – as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto abaixo- não agora que eu voltei – continuo a suplicar – eu ainda nem sequer te contei as minhas aventuras – o chackra começou a falhar e ficar mais fraco – não posso ser eu a chegar e tu a partires- o brilho ver desapareceu – não!_

_Hinata pressionou as mãos na ferida de Kiba, abaixou a cabeça, impedindo os outros de ver os seus olhos porque o cabelo caiu para cima deles e uma mão posou no seu ombro, era Shino. _

_Todos ficaram à voltas deles até que o calor do corpo de Kiba foi embora tal como o sol, pois já era noite. _

_Hinata fechou os olhos de Kiba e pegou-o às costas levando o amigo até à Vila, a pé, cansada e sem chackra. Mas nada disto impediu Hinata de carregar o corpo de Kiba._

_Ninguém disse nada, e Shino levou o Akamaru desacordado, Hinata deitou Kiba numa mas inúmeras macas, beijou-lhe a testa e desapareceu envolta em fumo branco. _

* * *

Akamaru morreu algum tempo depois, sem o seu dono a sua vida não tinha sentido, eles estavam ligados para a vida.

-A Tsunade-sama mandou chamar-te! – Disse-lhe Shino.

-Certo – com isto olhou para campa e depois para Shino sorrindo com amargues – faz-lhe companhia por mim.

Assim Hinata fez o jutsu de transporte desde do cemitério até ao escritório da Hokage, desaparecendo em fumo no primeiro lugar e aparecendo no prédio.

-Eu tenho de ordenar ao Kakashi para parar de ensinar isso às pessoas! – Disse Tsunade ligeiramente irritada embora a expressão fosse extremamente séria.

-Eu não aprendi com o Kakashi. – Respondeu simplesmente Hinata.

-Nem eu! – Disse uma voz conhecida que fez o corpo de Hinata arrepiar-se.

Pérola e Ónix encontraram-se e o calar na sala subiu uns vinte graus, parecia estar a pegar fogo.

-Cahm – fez Tsunade concentrando a atenção dos dois jovens em si – como devem saber chamei-vos aqui porque que eu tenho uma missão para vocês, é algo extremamente perigoso – expressão de Hyuuga e Uchiha era extremamente séria em especial quando um pergaminho selado que lhes foi oferecido – quero que vão buscar algo muito valioso para mim à Vila Oculta da Chuva. Quando lá chegarem perceberam tudo e será ela quem vos vai identificar. Por agora não precisam de saber mais nada. Está claro?

-Hai – responderam em uníssono.

-Quero que partam imediatamente o assunto é da maior urgência – o dois ninjas assentiram e desapareceram – e boa sorte sussurrou Tsunade enquanto olhava para a Vila.

* * *

Acabei o segundo, enfim gostei ficou engraçado, dramático e sério 8D

Deixem a vossa opinião e já sabem passem no meu perfil para novidades

Publicidade à Whatever, fic originalmente louca ;D

Provavelmete a parte final vai ser alterada mas estou com demasiado sono para fazer isso agora xD

See ya,

Violet Cheshire


	3. Acto IIIº: Will be Interesting!

Enfim nada me pertence, tirando a minha imaginação e com ela faço o que quero!

**Maybe just one night**

**Acto IIIº: Will be Interesting!**

Dez minutos depois tanto Uchiha como Hyuuga se encontravam à frente do portão da Vila, prontos para partirem.

Carregados com todo o material de combate, de acampamento e tudo o resto que era preciso para a missão e a viagem.

Hinata quase suspirou aliviada ao lembrar-se que ninjas felizmente utilizam pergaminhos para carregar boa parte das coisas que precisam.

Demoraria quase dois dias até chegarem à Vila Oculta da Chuva, sem contar que teriam que parar uma noite para dormir.

Ambos os ANBUS se entreolharam, pérola e ónix fitaram-se com intensidade, de repente um clima tenso misturado com mais qualquer coisas que os dois nem sequer queriam nomear, começou-se a formar.

Mas foi rapidamente cortado, porque por melhor que a noite anterior tivesse sido, o importante agora era manter o foco na missão.

E os dois morenos andavam nestas andanças à tempo suficiente para saber que algo naquela história não batia certo, que a Hokage escondia algo muito grave e todas as palavras da velha Tsunade vinham impregnadas com cheiro a perigo.

Assim os dois ninjas puseram-se a caminho, dirigindo-se para aquilo que eles suspeitavam ser uma missão cheia de aventura e emoções fortes.

* * *

Naruto observou Sakura pentear os agora longos cabelos rosa, consegui ver a namorada de várias ângulos, devido a ela estar em frente ao espelho de costas para ele.

Naruto acabou por aproveitar o momento para contar a Sakura o que tinha ocorrido naquela manhã.

-Sabes quem é que dormiu com quem? – Naruto lançou para o ar. Viu Sakura arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Não devias ser tão cusco Naruto, não te fica nada bem! – Ralhou Sakura, num tom ligeiramente maternal, como uma mãe para um o filho. Mas de certa forma a rosada estranhou o comportamento de Naruto, não era normal ele ser coscuvilheiro.

-O Teme e a Hinata! – Disse o loiro, ele viu a face de Sakura adquirir uma expressão de total espanto.

-O Sasuke e a Hinata? – Comentou a rosada virando-se agora para Naruto, lendo-lhe a face ela percebeu que ele não lhe estava a pregar nenhuma partida – tens a certeza?

-Claro Sakura-chan, quando eu hoje fui ter com o Sasuke de manhã encontrei a Hinata a escapulir-se do apartamento dele, o Teme não teve outro remédio senão contar-me a verdade. – falou com uma seriedade pouco usual.

Sakura ponderou sobre aquela informação durante um momento, o Sasuke e a Hinata? Imaginando-os juntos, a rosada permitiu-se sorrir, eles eram tão opostos que chegavam a ser tão parecidos nessa oposição, tinham tantas coisas em comum como tinham diferenças, de certa forma complementavam-se, além disso ambos estavam tão sozinhos, que poderiam livremente aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

Seria realmente bom para ambos se mantivessem uma relação, eles os dois tinham sucesso em todos os outros campos: eram ninjas de elite, tinha amigos leais…

No entanto a nível amoroso estavam sós. E a solidão é uma cruz pesada de se carregar.

Sim, sem dúvida, que tanto a Hyuuga como o Uchiha fariam um bom casal.

-Eles até ficariam muito bem juntos! – Disse Sakura ao loiro num tom de voz alegre e foi retribuída com um sorriso à lá Uzumaki Naruto.

-Eu também já tinha pensado nisso! – A rosada foi de encontro ao namorado, deitando-se na cama onde o loiro, estava esparramado, e beijo-lhe os lábios de forma lenta e apaixonada.

-Vamos jantar? – Perguntou Naruto, vendo a namorada assentir, sorrindo de forma boba completou – ao Ichiraku's Ramen!

* * *

Já tinha anoitecido a um bocado, os dois vultos mascarados corriam a grande velocidade.

Já tinham saído a floresta que rodeava Konoha, que se estendia por vários quilómetros, muitos quilómetros na verdade. Isso era um facto realmente satisfatório, já que agora a pior parte do caminho já estava feita.

Sasuke achou melhor pararem por aqui para passarem a noite, comerem qualquer coisa e amanhã logo de manhã partirem. Pelo ritmo de corrida que eles tinham feito hoje, se amanhã continuassem assim chegariam pela noite há Vila da Chuva.

Sasuke travou os seus pés na areia que fazia o pequeno caminho que eles percorriam, alguns metros a frente, ele viu Hinata parar também e olhar para ele.

-Vamos parar para dormir aqui – ele disse vendo a morena Hyuuga assentir-podes verificar o recinto.

-Certamente – Hinata activou o Byakugan, revistou toda a área onde eles estavam – temos uma clareira a uns 200 metros a oeste, parece um local agradável e seguro além disso passa lá perto um riacho.

-Indica o caminho para lá. – Hinata retomou a corrida sendo seguida de perto pelo Uchiha.

Correm alguns metros sobre um descampado, até que chegaram a ma zona mais rochosa, desceram algumas pedras e pararam em frente a um riacho largo, o terreno á um relvado verdejante onde existiam algumas árvores altas e frondosas.

-Boa escolha Hyuuga. – Disse Sasuke que começava agora a montar a sua tenda para pernoitarem.

Hinata deu um sorriso por baixo da máscara, mal sabia o Uchiha quantas boas decisões ela queria tomar agora, mas pela sua cabeça só passavam más.

Ao notar que sorria Hinata decidiu que precisava de se distrair e nada como um bom de água fria para acalmar os ânimos.

-Vou tomar banho Uchiha – Hinata disse andando em direcção a uma zona afastada do riacho – Mas não vale espreitar.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia que ele já tinha visto tudo o que havia para ver debaixo daquela roupa.

Depois de montar a tenda, Sasuke pegou alguns troncos que por ali se encontravam e com um jutsu de fogo acendeu uma fogueira.

Sentando-se a frente dela o moreno ficou alguns momentos perdido em pensamentos. Ele precisava que esclarecer a situação da noite passada, mas antes disso ele ia entrar no joguinho dela, não havia mal nenhum nisso pois não?

E ele nem sequer precisava de lhe _tocar_, sorrindo com algum sadismo o moreno levantou-se.

Caminhou até onde Hinata estava e activou o sharingan, e ficou a olhar para a morena, observando qual predador aprecia a presa.

Hinata nadava tranquilamente até que seu sentiu ser observada, Hinata olhou para o local de onde vinha a sensação. Os perolados encontraram os vermelhos, num piscar de olhos Sasuke estava lá, no outro já tinha há desparecido.

Será que ela estava a alucinar? Não os olhos de um Hyuuga nunca se enganavam…

De repente Hinata sentiu o seu corpo ser puxado para trás e as suas costas colidirem com um peito nu e musculado. Uns lábios finos roçaram levemente no seu pescoço e mãos grandes e calejadas envolveram a sua cintura puxando o seu corpo para se encaixar num outro também desnudo. A morena suspirou, aquilo era bom…

Hinata inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para a face serena de Sasuke e os seus olhos semicerrados com o sharingan activo.

Hinata travou todo o seu corpo, nem Uchiha Sasuke conseguiria despir o uniforme da ANBU em meio segundo. Aquilo era um genjutsu, Uchiha pervertido.

A Hyuuga piscou novamente os olhos, para encontrar os vermelhos de Sasuke novamente do outro lado do rio.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um sorriso de lado, desactivou o sharingan, virou costas e foi-se embora para junto do acampamento, aquilo tinha sido interessante.

Hinata bofou. Nadou até à margem do riacho, secou-se e vestiu o a roupa, dispensado as várias armaduras do uniforme, penteou o cabelo e seguiu os mesmos passos que Sasuke.

Encontrou-o em frente à fogueira a comer, ele esticou-lhe um prato, que ela agarrou com forçar até de mais, e sentou-se também ela em frente a fogueira.

Hinata arque-o uma sobrancelha. Como é que alguém conseguia passar do quente para o frio tão depressa. Já que a aura de Sasuke neste momento não parecia minimamente afectada pelo que se tinha passado ainda á alguns minutos, nem pelo que tinha acontecido a noite passada.

E isso irritava-a profundamente, porque Hinata não consegui esquecer um único pormenor da noite anterior e o Uchiha continuava a não lhe ser indiferente.

O raças do homem tinha mesmo que ser um cubo de gelo ambulante?

Hinata queria e muito descobrir o que ia na cabeça de Sasuke.

-Hinata nós precisamos de falar – os olhos claros de Hinata focaram-se nos de Sasuke que olhava para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada, a jovem tinha estado tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que nem sequer tinha percebido que estivera este tempo todo a encara-lo.

-Sim, sim, muito engraçadinho aquilo que fizeste… - Hinata murmurou mal-humorada, semicerrando os olhos, Sasuke reprimiu a vontade de sorrir perante a cara da morena, não era hora para brincadeiras.

-Sabes perfeitamente que não é sobre isso, aquilo foi apenas a resposta á tua provocação! – Respondeu Sasuke num tom neutro.

-É, tu não me resiste! – Respondeu Hinata, o ambiente ficou ligeiramente esqueci-to entre eles os dois por uns momentos – Olha Sasuke, aquilo que se passou foi óptimo, mas não se pode voltar a passar. – a Hyuuga disse tudo sem sequer olhar para o moreno.

-Consideras um erro? – Sasuke perguntou, o seu tom de voz era sério e importado.

-Não! – A resposta dela foi automática.

-Compreendo…- respondeu-lhe o moreno. E ele realmente entendia, ela pensava exactamente da mesma maneira. Eles trabalhavam juntos, era demasiado complicado.

A Hyuuga passou as mãos no cabelo num acto de impaciência.

-Acho que não há mais nada que falar – Hinata suspirou – vamos apenas deixar as coisas como estão, porque elas estão bem assim…- a morena começou a dirigir-se para a tenda antes de entrar mirou as cotas do Uchiha – Até amanhã!

Ele simplesmente lhe deu um aceno de cabeça.

* * *

Temari apertou o papel mais uma vez contra o peito enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha naquela manhã ensolarada até ao Clã Nara, que era agora a sua casa.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se que já fazia dois anos que se tinha casado com o preguiçoso do Shikamaru, e contra todas a probabilidades possíveis os dois eram felizes. Sem dúvida não havia feitios mais complementares em toda a Konoha.

Olhou novamente para o papel que trazia nas mãos: _Positivo_.

Esta palavra não lhe saia da cabeça desde que saíra do consultório de Sakura, a sua médica, aliás a rosada ficou especialmente feliz notícia. E ela própria também ficara. Mas assim que saiu do consultório, uma enchente de dúvidas assolaram, a mente da jovem kunoichi.

Temari apertou o papel ainda com mais força nas suas mãos, sinceramente aborrecida consigo própria. Ela não era pessoa de recear nada, mas naquele momento, e embora houvesse uma alegria latente pronta para despontar no seu coração, ela sentia-se tola, por recear a reacção dele.

Entrou na pequena casa de estilo perfeitamente oriental, descalçou as sandálias e caminhou a casa á procura do marido. Acabou por encontrar Shikamaru deitado na varanda em frente ao tabuleiro de shogi de olhos fechados a dormir tranquilamente.

Temari fechou a porta com força enquanto dizia.

-Shikamaru, seu preguiçoso, acorda! – Ela estava nervosa, mas não ia deixar aquele assunto para depois.

O moreno Nara levantou-se num pelo, e olhou para a mulher coçando a cabeça.

-Mulher problemática… - murmurou, mas nem teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois Temari espetou com uma folha branca no peito do génio.

Shikamaru pegou na folha, arqueando uma sobrancelha para a loira, e então procedeu a seu leitura. Temari apertou as suas mãos uma na outra, num gesto de puro nervosismo, embora a sua face séria não denuncia-se nada.

Shikamaru olhou do papel para Temari, da Temari para o papel e vice-versa mais umas três vezes, enquanto o seu cérebro de QI superior a duzentos, absorvia a informação que acabara de ler.

A loira estava a pronta para dar um par de chapadas a Shikamaru para ver se ele sai daquele seu trance idiota e tinha uma reacção decente. Mas ela não teve tempo de fazer isso. O génio ajoelhou-se á sua frente e colocou as mãos no ventre da esposa, acariciando-o levemente.

-Espero que não sejas tão problemático ou problemática como a tua mãe, filho – as lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Temari e ela gargalhou. Apesar de ser algo tão típico de Shikamaru era igualmente carinhoso da sua parte.

-Amo-te! – Respondeu-lhe a loira.

Shikamaru olhou para olhos verde musgo de Temari, levantou-se e abraçou a mulher pela cintura.

-Eu também…- e beijou os lábios de Temari com ternura.

* * *

Mais um dia se tinha passado, era agora noite cerrada e chovia com a fúria já comum à Vila Oculta da Chuva. Os dois ANBUS, envolvidos agora nas suas grossas e negras capas de chuva, estavam parados na entrada da mesma.

Certo era que se tinham levantado ainda mal amanhecera e não tinha parado durante todo o dia, tal como não tinham trocado mais nenhuma palavra. O ritmo rápido e constante da sua corrida tinham garantido a sua chegada antes do previsto.

Caminharam então calmamente para dentro da Vila da Chuva. Como de costumo as poucas pessoas que ocupavam as ruas olhavam-nos de lado, a guerra nunca era fácil. Hinata baixou o olhar com este pensamento, mas de repente sentiu-se colidir com alguma força contra o braço de Uchiha Sasuke, ela olhou para ele e estreitar os olhos agora rubros.

Imediatamente Hinata olhou para a frente deles e activou o Byukugan, algo ou alguém se estava a materializar a sua frente. Os dois ANBU'S da Vila da Folha puseram-se então em posição de luta quando a silhueta humana se formou à sua frente.

Mas o choque foi tal que fez com que ambos congelassem, afinal a pessoa que acabara de aparecer à frente deles à muito que se julgava morta.

* * *

Próximo capitulo : **Acto IVº: That it's a surprise!**

Então curiosos? Espero que sim! Capitulo pequeno, pois foi um de transição prometo um maior para o próxima e um verdadeira promessa =)

Sem flash back da Hina, bem não me apeteceu fazer xD

Então leiam a Whatever vão ao meu perfil cliquem no link e sigam para um Universo de diversão 8D


End file.
